Thana
This is the article for the Complete Being Thana. If you are looking for her Heartless, see here: Thana (heartless). If you are looking for her Nobody, see here: Xantha. Cataclysm History Cataclysm is world ruled by magic, and the "royal house". The rule of the kingdom does not pass from father to son, or even mother to daughter, though, on occasion, that has been the case. Instead, anyone who controls magic is considered royal. Royalty can be from the highest of nobles or the lowest of peasants. As long as the person controls magic, they are considered to be part of the royal family. There are a large number of nobles that help rule cities and towns and villages in order to help the royal house, or, in times when there were no magic users, to guide the country until a new ruler was discovered. Never have the nobles tried to rule the country. Cataclysm itself is a large island, towering several hundred feet over a large ocean. There are several smaller islands near the mainland, populated by a tribe of people who don't consider the royal house their rulers. The western half of the "island" is covered by An Foraoise na Scáthanna, the Forest of Shadows, which teems with wildlife and unknown magics. The eastern half of the island is fertile farmland, where all of the nation's non-meat products are produced. An Chathair an Chreidimh, the City of Faith, is the capitol city. It had virtually no defenses, as there is no war. In the center of the city is a large castle. The castle, An Túr Arda, the Tall Tower, is split into two seperate parts, with a large garden between the two. The half on the western side is made of black marble; the half on the eastern side is made of white marble. In the garden, there is a large fountain, equidistant from each half of the castle. It is called An Fountain na éadóchas, the Fountain of Despair. It is the site of the only battle in Cataclysm's history, where the first king fought his brother for power over the world, and won, after hours of bloody battle. He then turned his brother into the fountain, half of it made of black marble, half made of white. Cataclysm itself is a world of magic. An Foraoise na Scáthanna is filled with magical and mythical creatures that are rarely seen elsewhere on the island. Gryphons, dragons, and the like live within the dark depths of the forest. Occasionally, something like a faerie will wander out of the forest to a nearby farm, startling parents and charming children. Many a child has been lost to the magic of the forest. Time Spell After the first king killed his brother and built An Túr Arda, a group of very powerful mages decided to protect the world. A traveler, on accident, had arrived and caused havoc, right after the death of one of the royal family. They created a spell so powerful that it tore the world out of time itself. A sort of dome surrounded the world, protecting it from the present. Anyone who passed through it, and then left, found themselves is a place hundreds of years older than their own time. The mages then decided that the country would be ruled by magic, not blood, and the first king was the last of his royal family, and a new one arose. Over time, as Cataclysm aged, the spell began to decay. Holes appeared in the spell, causing time to leak through. If one were to pass through one of the holes, the magic would lock on to them, and allow them to return to their own time, with only a few days passing instead of years. A hundred years outside Cataclysm would amount to only a year on the world. Those who left, and managed to survive through time, would discover they had only been gone a little bit, and while their memories would be tattered, those they loved would remember with clarity. The Warriors of Cataclysm The Warriors of Cataclysm are a group completely seperate from the ruling house and the houses of nobles. They are Warriors at birth, though it is not always apparent. Each Warrior has a sort of magic of their own, but not the kind usually accociated with the royal house. Warriors have an "affinity" for a type of weapon, whether it be swords, knives, maces, axes, ect. And each warrior has a tattoo on his or her body, depicting the type of weapon that is under their command. Generally, the tattoo is located on the back or shoulders of the Warrior. The Warriors are usually led by the strongest Warrior. Competitions for the next leader are sometimes held, but, generally, the previous leader chooses a successor. The Warriors have been know to protect Cataclysm throughout it's history, thus earning their name. Their job is to protect the royal house when there are members present. When there is no ruling royal, they protect the country from all other dangers, including the nobles. The Warriors have been known to take the world from the hands of the nobles when there was no royal, keeping the throne safe until the rightful can assume it. Warriors also have the special job of going out to look for those with magic. Because of their unique role in guarding the royal house, they are also able to sense magic in people, dormant or otherwise. They can sense both royal magic and the magic of Warriors. Depending on what they find, they either take Warriors to be trained, or royals to rule. Story Beginning Ending Category:Wholes